Valentine's Day
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: Love is in the air! Pucker up and find out what happens.


_It's cold outside, very cold but I didn't seem to mind. Despite the cold weather, today felt like a special day, although I don't really know why. Today just gives me a feeling of warmth and love but nothing seemed to be causing this feeling which was strange. I opened my eyes, normally they'd land on another person next to me but this time no one was there._

"Rain?" a groggy voice called out. No answer. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, it was so strong you'd immediately feel energized. They made their way downstairs, grabbing a black long-sleeved shirt on the way out. Every step down the stairs were slow and steady, mainly because ones mind was still plagued with sleep, but that all changed when their significant other came into view. "There you are" a woman with brown eyes shifted towards the voice, a blue eyed matron leaning against the wall.

"Alice, you scared the crap out of me" Rain breathed out with a hand on her chest. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, normally when I wake up you're still asleep next to me. Sorry for scaring you" Alice said.

"It's all good"

"I woke up feeling particularly...warm this morning. Do you feel the same?"

"Not really, I mean it's like twenty degrees outside and it snowed so it's kinda hard for me to feel any kind of warmth honestly"

"No I mean like a love kind of warm"

"Of course, it's Valentine's Day" Rain mentioned.

"No wonder..." Alice moved in front of Rain, placing both hands upon her face and brought her forward for a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day"

Rain smirked "Same to you too. What do you want to do today?"

"I wouldn't mind spending the entire day home with you, it's more romantic when it's just us" she just had to crack a smile towards the blonde.

"Whatever you want"

* * *

Both woman went outside, Rain picking a snowball fight with Alice who nailed her unexpectedly. Rain was pelted with snow but got her revenge shortly after. Now both of them were equally covered in the mystical white powder. Afterwards they got lost in the warm embrace of each others arms, Alice resting her head against Rain's chest listening to the humming of her lovers heartbeat. It was enchanting and soothing, like quiet music.

"I love you" Rain's voice overlapped her beating heart, but it still made Alice smile.

"I'm really feeling it" Alice piped up. "I could go for a cup of that coffee now"

"You just read my mind" Rain lifted her partner into her arms which made the blonde yell out in surprise. Once inside, they shook off the snow hugging their jackets then went upstairs to change. Back downstairs, Alice started reaching for two mugs but stopped for a second.

"Wait what's this?" she pulled out a bouquet of roses, looking towards Rain who had another one of those impossible smirks on her face.

"I was hoping you'd find them soon, you like them?" she watched Alice place them onto the counter then move in front of her. Now they were face to face. The blonde lightly grazed her fingertips down her partners cheek then stopped pass her lips.

"Come here" Alice whispered while connecting their lips in another fiery, passionate kiss. "Thank you, this was very sweet of you"

"I'm glad you like them. Listen I know that I'm not the kind of person to express my emotions to anyone and that I don't say how much you mean to me enough and I apologize for that, but I wanted you to know that there's real love within those flowers to you, and I love you I really do"

"Show me, show me how much you love me" Alice spoke. Her blue eyes held a look that only Rain could understand. Rain couldn't help but crack a small smile towards her girlfriend, then lift her again to bring her to their bedroom. The intimacy with their lips was something you couldn't forget about. Rain lied Alice onto her back on their velvet textured bed then hovered over the angel.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Rain said.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Alice replied back then Rain pulled the covers over them.

 **Hello everyone, so I did this short story just for today's holiday as I did the same with last year on Halloween. Beyond this matter I've been getting reviews to update my other stories such as Supernatural and My Angel. I really appreciate the messages and I'm doing everything I can to get those chapters up but I've just been super busy and it's taking me longer than I thought. But I haven't forgotten about them and I'll try to get them up for you guys. Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this piece and to stay with me on updating, I won't abandon you! Later ;)**


End file.
